Labyrinth
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: The Justice League gathers after the Young Justice team is captured. While they plan out their search and rescue, a wondering question lingers between all of them. What happened to the young heroes? Meanwhile, Robin seems to be the only team member who's brain hasn't been hacked into.
1. Chapter 1

**Uploading more crappy stories from forever ago? You bet! Just kidding, it isn't too bad. This was back before I was writing long chapters, so they're pretty short (about 900 words on average I'd say). That's compared to my Broken Bonds chapters that sometimes get longer than 2300 words. **

**Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you guys enjoy! I won't be updating this one much, until I get further in my other ones probably. But if anyone wants me to write more, just send a message and tell me to stop being so damn lazy.  
**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

"I am Robin."

_"But who are you?"_

"Protégé to the Dark Knight, Batman's sidekick. I am Robin."

_"Who is the person under the mask? Who is 'Robin'?"_

"You aren't a very good listener."

_"Your session has officially begun, Robin."_

* * *

Batman seemingly hovered through the halls of Mount Justice. His face was unmoving and his hands were in tight fist. He was greeted into the large main room by most of the Justice League. Although he was in no mood to talk.

Instead the Dark Knight just stalked to the computers.

"Security camera two." He ordered and the large screen appeared, showing what had happened in all the past hours.

The other Leaguers now looked up with interest, all crowding to the computer. At first is showed no one; it was just the sound of the Young Justice team arguing about some kind of show. Then, a shadow crept from the corner of the screen.

"Stop! What's that?" Flash questioned, pointing up towards it.

Batman stopped the screen zoomed in. The picture of Lex Luthor was obvious.

Superman tensed from behind the Caped Crusader.

The video then continued at Batman's will and showed the villain open some kind of hole, in which more figures came from. They were identified as Black Manta, Joker, Professor Zoom, Despero, and Sports Master. The arch enemies of all the sidekick's mentors.

This just kept getting worse and worse.

Batman did not seem fazed as he continued to watch the tape though, the last of them just got through the hole when four batarangs were sent spiraling towards them, erupting in small explosions. All the villains managed to dodge and the Joker's laugh could be heard.

Now the Young Justice team appeared on the screen, all in fighting positions and all in their uniforms.

_"Hello kiddies." Black Manta grumbled, standing to the right of Joker who was in the middle along with Lex._

_"Joker, Black Manta, Lex Luthor, Sports Master, Despero, and Professor Zoom. Great collection of villains." Robin stated, smirking. He stood up straight with his arms crossed._

_"Too bad we aren't here to congratulate them." Superman's clone now spoke, cracking his knuckles. He then jumped high into the air, so high he was off the screen. The Justice Leaguers watched as the villains parted ways, all heading straight for their archer enemy's sidekick._

_Kid Flash shot out at Professor Zoom and the two were quickly off the screen. _

Flash's eyes widened as he watched his nephew take on the worst enemy he has ever faced eagerly.

"Where did you get this?" Superman demanded, making Batman turn slowly to him. He looked mad and stern, which was almost humorous because even when he was mad, Superman still looked like a boy scout.

"I got a distress signal from Robin at 4:37. It was attached. And that was it." The Dark Knight said coldly which shut Superman up right away.

A loud explosion from the video brought everyone's attention back.

_Artemis and Robin were back to back as their enemies stalked around them, Joker being the only one grinning. _

_"Catch!" He cried gleefully, suddenly flinging a knife at Boy Wonder._

_"Get down!" Robin snapped at his teammate grabbing her shoulder and pulling her down with him. The knife shot over their heads, barely missing Artemis. Sports Master then attacked, seeing is opportunity. He pulled out his long metal staff and attached something to end of it so fast it could hardly been seen from the camera. He then threw it._

_Robin glanced up from his crouched position and saw the staff shooting at them. He didn't have time to react. The staff came within inches of them and beeped, then, the small ball placed at the end of the staff erupted into flames. Several of the teammates looked over, alarmed. Black smoke hid where the two where, if they were even there at all anymore._

_"Think fast." He whispered in a menacing voice before an out of place laugh broke from his grinning face. Sports Master didn't seem amused, but he didn't look mad either. He stood with his villainess partner and waited for the smoke to clear to make sure 'job' had been success. The intruders were not so lucky._

_Once the smoke cleared, the small frame of Boy Wonder was seen with a passed out Artemis behind him. The boy held his cape out in front of him, ash now coated it, but it seemed that it had offered good support for the hot flames._

_The second he saw them... not dead, Sports Master widened his eyes and then narrowed them into a murderous glare. Without warning he sprinted at the two teens, a punch getting ready to fire._

_"Coming up on your left!" a familiar voice came through a moment before a yellow and red flash zoomed between Sports Master and the heroes. It spun the villain around and made him stumble backwards._

_Robin smirked from behind his mask and reached for his grappling hook._

_By the time the villain had captured his balance, the teens were gone. He let out an angry growl before looking at the Joker, nostrils flaring._

_"Why didn't you attack them?" He hissed, the gloved hand becoming tight._

_The evil clown shrugged, not looking too worried. "You didn't yell charge." He joked then broke out into more laughing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people wanted to see more of this (I don't know why xD) so here's pretty much the rest that I wrote of it. Again, I'm not inspired at all to write this, so anyone who has good ideas please let me know! It's been too long of time and I have no idea what my plan was for it. C:**_  
_

**Reviews is probably make me get off my lazy butt and write more.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

_"Do you know who I am?"_

"An electronic voice that was put in here by Lex Luthor?"

_"I am the Whisper."_

"You're speaking pretty loud to me."

_"You joke? That reminds me of that redheaded boy that was before you."_

Silence.

_"No come back? What silences you?"_

"If I don't talk, you can't get into my head. Like you did with the others."

_"I do not wish to intrude. I am here to help. You may trust me."_

"What a lie. You were built by the Justice Leaguer's worse enemies so they can brainwash their sidekicks. That includes me and the 'redhead'."

_"I was built with true intelligence. They do not control what I say."_

Silence.

_"Your plan to remain silent cannot last for forever."_

Silence.

_"Perhaps I can help you start talking again. Please, sit back and relax. I have composed some movies for you to watch."_

* * *

Aqualad was the last to enter the dark crawlspace in Mount Justice. He placed the metal plate back into place, covering their tracks. He then turned to his team.

The six teammates were all crouched inside of the short tunnel. The only one who wasn't crouched was Artemis. She was lying on the ground, passed out from the explosion earlier. The rest of the team wasn't doing great either. Their first battle with the villains left them tired and some of them injured.

For moments, they sat in silence and complete darkness; the only sound was their quiet panting and the only source of light outside the safety from their hiding spot.

"Robin," Aqualad broke the silence, "Give us light."

There was a moment were the sound of the hacker getting into a better position to do so before the light blue computer screen lit up. Everyone glanced around at their peers in the dim light.

"We need a plan." The leader spoke again.

"Too bad we didn't think of a plan before we got the beat down of our lives." Kid Flash muttered, rubbing his padded shoulder.

Light beeping noises were made as Robin typed.

"This doesn't make sense. Our security system should have picked up intruders-"

"Yes but isn't Lex Luthor an evil genius? Maybe he…hacked into it?" Miss Martian suggested, shrugging. The light blue light reflected off the teen's faces as they all watched the youngest teammate work.

"Even with Lex, that was triple encrypted." Robin explained.

"Robin to Batcave, come in." he talked in a hushed tone into the not seen com on the computer.

Silence was the boy's only greeting.

"This is wrong." He muttered, more typing and he shut the computer off, leaving the teens back into darkness.

"What gives-hmph!" The speedster was cut off by a black gloved hand. Everyone looked back at him now, but kept silent.

_"Robin, what's going on?_" The green skinned girl's voice broke through Robin's head. He fixed the teen with a glare.

_"Keep quiet! Sports Master, remember?"_ He reminded the Martian with his mind.

She gave him a nod, but quickly held her breathe as footsteps were heard over the team. There was a small pause before, the footsteps started again and slowly disappeared.

There were a few moments of silence.

"_Ok, so what's the plan?_" Superboy's voice was heard through the teens' minds as he glanced back at their leader.

"_Robin, have you contacted Batman yet?_" Aqualad asked, as everyone's heads turned back to the boy, although they weren't really sure since it was pitch black inside the tunnel.

"_No answer. There has to be something wrong, communications are still up, but they aren't answering the distress signals_." Robin explained before a soft shuffle was heard as he made his way down the tunnel.

"_Wait, where are you going?_" Wally shouted in their heads.

"_I'm trying to get to the control panel. They might have destroyed communications that are coming into the cave._"

"_Robin, we must stay together. We are already a teammate down_." Aqualad reminded in a stern tone.

"_Yeah, yeah, this will only take a minute._" They heard the boy reassured, although a strong feeling up worry ran through the small enclosed spot.

The red headed speedster glanced down at Artemis who remained passed out on the metal ground. He then glanced towards the pitch black tunnel where his best friend disappeared into. He frowned and glanced back at the archer before cringing and starting down the tunnel.

"_Kid!_" Wally heard Aqualad call after him in his head, but he remained unfazed and kept staring ahead, waiting for the familiar figure of his friend to appear in front of him at any minute.

Meanwhile, back at the group, Miss Martian and Superboy looked back at Aqualad who sighed and hung his head before heading after the two.

* * *

The speedster caught up with the Boy Wonder when he was outside of the air duct and now crouching behind a metal pillar. He had his glove computer hooked up to a small control panel on the side. He was typing furiously.

Kid Flash could hear shouts from the villains and he glanced back at his friend with a glare.

"_Rob, are you trying to get caught_?" He snapped mentally, making his younger friend look back at him for a moment.

"_So, you decided to come_." was all the hacker commented before he went back to his job.

"_We can you hear you guys, you know that right_." Superboy's thoughts ran through their heads in his usual gruff voice.

"_Get over here, they're going to see you!_" the red head hissed, ignoring the clone's comment. But his raven-haired friend didn't stop to look up.

"_Robin, have you figured out why we cannot reach Batman or the League?_" Aqualad questioned, his voice much calmer than the rest.

"_Not yet… it says that all communications are 'go'. But if that's true then there has to be a reason why they aren't picking up._" Robin explained telepathically in a quick voice. It was his usual all business sidekick voice.

"_You don't think that they were attacked, do you?_" Miss Martian asked, worry thick in her voice

"_Keep working, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I will be locating our unwelcomed guest without being located ourselves. We will be bringing Artemis. Regroup when you are finished._" their leader ordered.

"_Don't encourage him! You guys aren't seeing what he's doing!_" Kid Flash exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"_If you aren't going to help me; then group back with Kaldur and the team_." The team's youngest hero snapped.

The speedster looked at the boy about 20 feet in front of him, and then looked back at the air duct he was crouched in. He sighed and hung his head before darting out to join the Boy Wonder.

"Ok Rob, how can I help?" Kid Flash muttered to his shorter friend in a hushed mutter. He didn't want Aqualad or the rest of the team interfering with their conversation. He was so close he was basically breathing on the boy's neck.

The teen ignored his closeness and put his computer away.

"Nothing," He said finally with a sigh.

"Nothing!? You mean you can't fix it!?" Kid Flash asked with a louder voice. He quickly corrected himself when he received a glare from the Bat's kid.

"No I mean there's nothing broken. Communications are all working; which means only one thing." Robin muttered, looking the speedster right in the eye. His face reflected the solemn look his friend held.

"Someone took out the Justice League…" Flash's nephew murmured in shock. He and Robin nodded to each other, before trying to reach the rest of the team.

But right away something was wrong. They weren't hearing each other's thoughts, only their own.

Both the boys' eyes widened.

Kid Flash reached for his com right away.

"Aqualad? Superboy? Miss Martian!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

There was no reply.

* * *

**So again, PLEASE send me some ideas or something you guys might want to see in later chapters. I want to make this good for you guys, but I feel like if I wrote some right now it would be really crappy. Just send me a message or review on what you'd like to see. **

**Thank you! C:  
AMW**


End file.
